This invention relates to the electrolytic and electric discharge machining or grinding of a non-conductive workpiece using a grinding wheel having conductive regions.
In recent years, a number of improved materials were newly developed as well as methods for grinding and cutting such materials. The most promising for the machining of hard materials such as super hard alloys is electric discharge grinding.
The discharge grinding, however, is not applicable to the machining of non-conductive hard materials, for example, ceramics, glass, quartz, and sapphire because it depends on electrical conduction. Thus, the discharge grinding has limited applications.